


Neighbors Know My Name

by xXKrimsonRoseXx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Beta Liam, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Omega Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKrimsonRoseXx/pseuds/xXKrimsonRoseXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis works in a local cafe while waiting for his big break. One day, a tall, green eyed alpha walks into the cafe and completely screws up Louis' day. It's not his fault that the alpha sent him into an early heat! </p><p>Basically PWP with a side of Ziall goodness. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a normal day; an absolutely normal, boring fucking day just working the counter and filling customer's orders. But does anything work that way for Louis? No, absolutely not. All it took was barely a minute, barely a minute and everything just went to complete shit. Typical. Fuck those green eyes.  
Anyways, Louis' day started out quite normal. He woke up, showered, threw on his uniform and threw on a beanie. He glanced at the calendar where a big red circle enclosed a date. Good, his heat wasn't due for another week. Breathing a sigh of relief, he hurried out of his flat and down to the little cafe that was a few blocks down the street.  
When Louis moved to London it wasn't his big plan to start working at a cafe or anything. He had just finished drama school and had taken to the bigger city to catch his big break. He dreamed of spotlights hitting his skin, enormous crowds cheering after his performance, cliche roses thrown at his feet as he bowed, his face plastered everywhere announcing his next performance. But, alas, it had not happened. After nearly six months in the city he hadn't even received one callback despite the countless auditions he attended. In some auditions, producers would just flat out refuse him; they didn't really give him a reason but he had a sneaky suspicion that it was because he was an omega. It was rare that omegas, whether they were male or female, received high positions in the world. Those positions were given more to alphas and betas while omegas were meant to stay home and be breeding machines. Louis refused, though. He refused to be like so many others of his kind and just give up. He was many things if not stubborn. When he told his mother that he planned on making it to the big stage one day, she just smiled and shook her head, knowing arguing with him would be futile. So, he focused all of studies towards drama and acting.  
"Louis!" A high, soft voice exclaimed as he entered the cafe. Louis looked up and connected eyes with sparkling brown ones.  
"Hey, Dani." Louis smiled, nodding at her as he hung up his coat and began to tie his apron.  
"How long is your shift today?" Dani asked, beginning to take off her apron as her shift finally ended. Louis glanced over at the beta woman.  
"About 4 hours. Nothing too hard. I have an audition at 5 though." Louis said softly, wiping off the counter.  
"That's great, Lou! What's it for?" She asked, leaning back against the counter.  
"Just a small play. It's like, set back in the Salem Witch Trails. This girl's brother is being accused of witchcraft and she has to do what she can to help him escape. Didn't really give all that much detail to us." Louis explained, feeling a blossom of hope in his chest. He heard Dani hum in approval.  
"I thought that you would've tried out for that Wicked play. Heard it was coming around here." She said, looking at him curiously.  
"I tried out for it last week. They haven't posted any callbacks yet though." Louis stated, shrugging his shoulders. He heard Danielle hum again. "Alright, out you get. Your shift ended. Go, it's my shift." Louis said, lightly smacking her with his towel. She threw her hands up, backing away laughing.  
"Alright alright, princess. I'm going. Oh, and have fun with the lunch rush." Dani said, winking as she left the cafe. Louis looked at the clock and saw she was right, 12 o clock was when the lunch rush started and it was nearly 10 till. Sighing, Louis mentally prepared himself for the rush.  
Now, Louis was a people person. He loved talking to everybody and cracking jokes. However, not everyone was like that. A lot of the customers were older who thought the boy immature and often snapped at him and were impatient. Those people, Louis just treated with a sickly sweet smile.  
The ringing of a bell broke Louis out of his thoughts. He focused on the grinning blonde in front of him.  
"Hey Ni." Louis greeted his coworker.  
"Hey Lou!" The chipper Irish man said, smiling.  
"You working this shift with me?" Louis asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, I work till 6. How long you here for?" Niall asked, slipping behind the counter with Louis.  
"I'm only here till 4." Louis gloated, sticking his tongue out at his fellow omega. The blonde huffed, reciprocating the gesture. Just as Louis was about to respond the clearing of a throat stopped him. Looking forward, a regular customer waited. And like that, the lunch rush had started.  
2 hours later, Louis' feet were starting to hurt. He needed to remember to get new shoes. Wearing his vans all the time weren't helping his feet at all.  
Sensing a lull in the rush, Louis plopped down in the stool behind the counter, resting his feet on the footbar. He sighed in relief when he finally took some pressure off of his feet. Glancing over at Niall, he noticed the blonde to be in a particularly flirtatious conversation with a black haired man. Whatever the man was saying kept making Niall blush brighter than anything, creating all new shades of red. Louis mentally applauded the man, liking him already.  
"Um, excuse me." A deep, slightly raspy voice invaded Louis' ears. Louis felt something begin to curl in the pit of his stomach, a shiver running down his spine. Immediately he looked forward, his sight first taking in the height of the man before him. He towered over the counter, no doubt Louis would barely reach his shoulders if he stood up. The man's revealed arms were laced with dark ink, making his pale skin stand out even more. The black shirt he wore clung to his frame, the scoop neck showing off two swallows on his chest, caressing his collarbones. Louis' eyes scanned up, not meeting the other's gaze. His eyes focused in on the pink cupid bow lips that were pursed slightly. Louis felt the pit in his stomach tighten looking st them. Moving up, Louis looked at the mane of chocolate curls with the fringe pushed back. Louis could imagine himself tangling his fingers in those curls. Finally, Louis allowed himself to connect eyes with the gorgeous man in front of him. The first thought that came to Louis' mind was beautiful. The man's deep emerald eyes were mesmerising and Louis could easily see himself getting lost in those alluring gems. The second thought that crossed Louis' mind was fuck! Second later Louis realized why the profanity came to thought. The omega felt something snap inside of him and almost instantly he felt his body temperature begin to climb. It would only take a few minutes before he began to produce his slick and that was not something he would like to experience so out in public where any alpha could take him.  
Louis forced himself to tear his sight away from the handsome man before him to glance over at his coworker who was still chatting up the black haired man.  
"Niall." Louis hissed, desperation in his tone. Niall immediately looked over at him, alarm on his face at Louis' tone. It took Niall seconds to realize what the problem was as he took in Louis' flushed face and heavy breathing along with the dialated pupils. The alarm and concern on his face deepened. Niall was approaching Louis was the omega felt the back of his pants become damp. Cursing internally, Louis reached out to Niall. Just as Niall was about to grab Louis' arm and guide him to his car, two growls froze him in place. Zayn, the guy he was talking with, and the tall brunette were staring at Louis, their nostrils flaring. Then like a slam of bricks, Niall was hit with Louis' scent. Niall began to panic, not knowing how to get the omega out of the cafe and into the car without any alphas interfering. Suddenly, Niall heard more growls but they were only coming from the two men in front of him. Focusing on them, Niall noticed they were glaring at each other heatedly. They were slightly crouched, like they were getting ready to fight when Louis let out a desperate whimper causing Niall to snap out of his stupor. He grabbed Louis' arm and prayed that the two alphas were too busy with each other to notice him slipping away the omega. He had just gotten Louis out from behind the counter and was steering him towards the exit when the growls behind him grew louder. Suddenly, Louis' arm was no longer in his grasp. Instead the omega was in the arms of the brunette alpha who had him pressed protectively to his body, his sharp green eyes narrowing in on Niall before focusing back on the alpha behind Niall. He watched as the brunette reached up and began to stroke Louis' hair as the omega let loose a soft whimper, nuzzling into said alpha. Niall was about to protest when suddenly, the brunette swept Louis up into his arms and rushed out the door. Niall was about to go out after them when strong arms circled around his waist. Soft lips then began to caress the skin of his neck as a nose inhaled his scent. Niall fought uselessly against the arms, already knowing who they belonged to. He wasn't trying to get away from Zayn. He was just trying to go after his best friend who was taken by a complete stranger that was an alpha.  
"Niall. Stop." Zayn's strong voice ordered, causing Niall to immediately go pliant in his arms. Niall had known Zayn for about 3 months now. They were in the beginning stages of a relationship and he still had yet to tell Louis. He was going to today until recent events.  
"But, Zayn. Louis." Niall protested weakly, remaing still in his alpha's arms. Zayn continued to kiss Niall's neck.  
"Will be fine. I know Harry personally. He's one of my mates. Trust me when I say he won't do anything your friend won't want. Harry's too kind to do that." Zayn explained, tightening his hold on the omega. Niall hummed absently before the clearing of a throat caught his attention. Glancing over he noticed his boss standing there, glaring at them. Niall sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be the easiest thing to do, especially with a dick of a boss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in the middle of my classes. :p Lol.

Louis could slowly feel himself becoming incoherent, the heat taking over his mind. All he could think about was the painful urge to be filled, spread open by an alpha's knot. Then, he heard the sound of growls. They were so beautiful. He felt himself grow even more wet at the sounds of the alphas. He whimpers when the alphas continue to ignore him. He just wants one of them, hell someone to help him. Then, he feels someone grab his arm. He thinks he's finally going to be taken care of before he takes in the scent of the person holding him. No, the scent was all wrong. It was sickly sweet, his nose burned. That wasn't the scent of an alpha. No, it was the scent of an omega. He damn near started crying when the omega began to take him away. He was going in the wrong direction! The alphas were the other way!  
Louis was about to make a sound in protest when the growls behind him grew increasingly loud. And suddenly the grip on his arm disappeared. In it's stead, he was trapped in strong, firm arms. He was beginning to cry out before he recognized the scent. It wasn't all that familiar but the underlining scent was pleasing. It was unmistakably the musk of an alpha. Any thoughts of protest were immediately wiped away. Louis attempted to snuggle into the alpha's lean body even further; attempting to be engulfed by the taller man. He felt as the alpha began to stroke his hair, causing him to release a small whimper of pleasure. The alpha's chest rumbled beneath his cheek as he seemed to growl. Louis felt his slick begin to run down the side of his leg. Just as Louis was going to indicate his discomfort, his world was tipped on it's axis as he was swooped up into the strong arms of the alpha. His mind reeled at the strength this alpha possessed; so easily he could be pinned to the wall and fucked into oblivion with the alpha using minimal strength.  
The next thing Louis knew was that he was being deposited into a leather seat. His hands unconsciously slowly roamed over the material, everything was so hypersensitive. The feel of the cool, smooth material was serving to arouse him further. His jeans felt uncomfortably tight. His hands were slithering towards the button of his pants when the slamming of a door to his right distracted him. Glancing over, he noticed the alpha was sitting in the driver's seat, his posture extremely tense. He held the wheel in a white knuckled grip as his nostrils flared. The brillant emerald eyes were now a dark jade, the pupils overshadowing the color. Suddenly, he threw the car in reverse and peeled out of the lot, taking off down the street; focused intently on the road. Louis mewled in need as the alpha ignored him. He received nothing but the alpha's nose twitching. He could feel the heat beginning to build up even further, his slick sticking to the seat below him. Running his hands along his jeans, his hardened cock twitched. Louis bit his lip, muffling a moan. Unconsciously his hands moved up, and undid the button. He released a sigh of relief as the painful pressure easened up. He wiggled around and managed to shimmy his pants to his knees along with his boxers. His erection sprang out from it's confinment. A silent moan slipped passed his lips as the cool air caressed his sensitive shaft. Immediately after his cock was free, he ran a hand down the shaft before swiping the head with his thumb. His breathy moans grew louder as he felt the alpha's eyes on him. Embarrassingly, it only took a few strokes before he was cumming. The white streaks hit everywhere, the dashboard, the carpet, his shirt and the window. Once he was finished, he collapsed back into his seat. Some of the edge was off now. He was coherent enough to know where he was. He glanced over at the alpha who's eyes were intensely set on him.  
"Where are you taking me?" Louis asked, his voice slightly rougher. The alpha let out a sharp bark of laughter.  
"Im taking you home, where I plan on fucking you into the mattress and then knotting you. Hmm? Would you like that, little omega?" The alpha growled out, his piercing green eyes glittering with his arousal. Louis felt his lower stomach tighten at the thought of receiving this alpha's knot. Louis apparently stayed silent for too long because the alpha sent a hard glare his way.  
"Answer me, Princess." The alpha ordered, his eyebrows furrowed together. Louis damn near moaned at the nickname before nodding frantically.  
"Yeah, yeah I would. Please please please. I want your knot. I need it so bad." Once Louis started he couldn't stop, a slew of words escaping his lips. His cock, once slightly softened was now rock hard. His hand crept down and began to stroke it at a fast pace.  
"Stop." The alpha barked out, looking pointedly at Louis' hand. Louis felt himself whine but stopped his motion. Suddenly, the alpha reached out with one large hand and wrapped it around his length. He began stroking at an agonizingly slow pace causing Louis to throw his head back into the headrest and groan.  
"Such a pretty little omega, just beautiful. You know, I noticed you a while ago but just never had the courage to come and talk to you before. Good thing I did today. Or else, some other alpha would be in my place. And that just wouldn't work because you're mine, princess." The alpha growled, his grip around the omega's cock tightening slightly, causing Louis to let out a desperate moan. A wicked smile blossomed on the alpha's lips.  
"You like when I call you princess, baby? Hmm?" The alpha goaded, grinning wolfishly as the omega groaned loudly. His hand movement slowed however when he received no answer. Louis immediately knowing what he did wrong, began to spew out words.  
"I do. I love it. I love when you call me princess. Please." He moaned out, wanting for the alpha to go faster. The alpha let out a chuckle, tightening his grip and stroking faster. Louis bucked his hips up into the alpha's grip, feeling a ball beginning to tightening in his stomach.  
"M'name's Harry, love. Say it." The alpha said, beginning to stroke Louis' cock at a blinding pace. Louis' loud moans filled the car, his eyes clenched tightly shut. He felt as the ball grew tighter and tighter, his breath growing heavier and heavier before finally it snapped.  
"Oh-fu-go-Harry!" Louis stuttered out, his mouth falling slack as ropes of cum shot out. Harry continued his fast pace on Louis' cock, grinning once again when Louis collapsed in his seat. The omega whined softly as Harry continued stroking his cock, considering that he was oversensitive. Harry slowly came to a stop, grinning over at the omega. He pulled his hand away, bringing it to his lips and began to slowly lick the white cum from his hand.  
"You're delicious, Princess." Harry praised, winking at Louis when he looked over at him


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google documents man. ;) love it! :D

It felt like hours, agonizingly excruciatingly long hours. It was only mere minutes after Harry helped him cum that he was desperate and begging for it again. He felt that low ache in his bones. The ache to be knotted. It was undoubtedly the worst part of the heat, especially when you didn't have an alpha. But, with this alpha sitting so close to him, it was just making everything that much worse. His slick was never-ending, kept wetting his legs. God he just wanted to be filled. Wanted a nice fat knot to split him open.

He was shaken from his delirious thoughts by being shoved against a hard surface. It took him seconds to look around and realize that they were inside a house and he was currently pressed up again the front door. 

Harry ducked down and pressed his face into the crook of Louis' neck, breathing in the omega's sweet yet tangy scent. He groaned lowly before flicking his tongue out and dragging it slowly up Louis' neck; tasting his skin. 

"So good, Princess." He mumbled, looking down into the omega's glassy ocean blue eyes. Then, finally, he swooped down and captured Louis' lips in a sweet yet rough kiss. It was passionate and held so many promises that Louis' legs quivered, threatening to give out. Harry, sensing this, hooked his large hands beneath Louis' shaply thighs and hoisted him up, wrapping his thighs around his waist, pressing Louis further back into the door. 

Louis moaned into the kiss, squeezing his legs tighter around Harry. The alpha's plump lips were melded to his own, his bottom lip caught between the others. They just fit together. Harry fit perfectly between Louis' thighs, like he was meant to be there. 

Their lips moved in sync. Harry's hands gliding up and down Louis' sides, fingers gripping into the soft skin. God. He could just imagine this tiny little omega on his hands and knees, hole gaping, soft little whimpers falling from his mouth, begging for more.

Louis twined his fingers in Harry's curls, tugging on them roughly. Harry's chest rumbled against his before teeth were nipping at his lip. Louis parted his lips and immediately a tongue invaded his mouth. Desperately they fought for dominance but when Harry grinded his hips up, pressing against Louis' erection. He froze for a second a whimper building up. Harry grinned into the kiss, swallowing up all the involuntary noises Louis was making. 

Harry pulled away from the kiss, only to press lingering kisses down from the corner of Louis' lips to the base of his neck. Harry intermixed soft caresses of his lips with sharp nips and harsh sucking, leaving blossoming lovebites in his wake. Louis' head was tipped back, baring more skin for Harry. He squirmed desperately against the door and the hot body between his legs. 

"Harry. Please. Please." Louis begged helplessly. Harry pulled away from his neck, a smirk playing on his lips. 

"Yes, Princess?" Harry's voice was low, smugness painting his tone. Louis whimpered once again when Harry ground his hips up, feeling his slick gush out of him.

"Please. Harry. Please." Louis stuttered, sounding like a broken record. Harry leaned down and pressed his lips on a particularly dark lovebite. 

"Please what, love? Gotta tell me what you want, Princess." Harry mumbled into his skin, nosing at the darkening bruises. Louis groaned in frustration, squeezing his legs tighter around Harry.

"Want you. Want your knot. Please. Give it to me. Please, Harry." Louis pleaded, squirming against the alpha's body, feeling the man's hard bulge through his trousers. Harry moaned lightly into his neck. Just as Louis was about to make a noise of frustration, he was shrieking and wrapping himself tightly around Harry as the alpha gripped his ass and carried him up the stairs.

Next thing he knew, he was bouncing on his back on a bed as he was thrown onto it. Looking up, he noticed Harry looking at him with dark, pupil blown eyes that were glinting madly. He watched as the alpha used one hand to remove his black shirt, flinging the useless item somewhere behind him. He rested his hands on the top seems of his jeans, prepared to unbutton them. The alpha scanned his eyes slowly up and down Louis' still clothed form, an eyebrow quirking up. Louis immediately began to undress, following Harry's lead and throwing his clothes to the floor. He stripped down to his boxers, the front testing obscenely. Harry's eyes focused on the bulge, a smug smirk working its way on his lips. 

"Gotta little problem there, love?" Harry asked, nodding towards Louis' erection. Louis just rolled his eyes and began palming himself to relieve some of the tension. Immediately one of Harry's hands came forward and slapped his away.

"Ah ah ah, no touching." Harry singsonged with a touch of a sterness behind it. Louis felt himself accept the order. Groaning he threw his head back into the pillows. He heard a chuckle leave Harry's lips before the sound of material hit the floor and suddenly a hot body pounced on him, pinning him to the bed. Immediately Harry leaned down and pressed a heated kiss to Louis' lips, pulling away too soon, causing Louis to crane his head up for more. Harry slithered a hand down Louis' body, dragging a slender finger down his side before stopping at his boxers. Harry slid his finger into the corner of the boxers, looking down into the omega's eyes.

"Why'd you leave your kit on, Princess? We'll have to fix that." Harry said, grinning wolfishly down at him, pulling the finger in his boxers back before releasing the material, causing it to snap against Louis' hip. Louis bit his lips to keep in the moan that threatened to escape. Everything was so intensified. It was exhilerating. 

Louis looked up at Harry, nodding and lifting his hips up, helping the alpha slide his boxers down his shaply legs. His erection slipped free from his boxers and embarrassingly enough, came back and slapped his stomach before standing straight at attention. Harry was currently straddling his legs, looking down at his hardness with a wicked smile on his face. 

"Beautiful, Princess. Just beautiful." Harry growled, licking his lips hungrily. Louis bit his lips once again, anticipating the alpha's next move


End file.
